Conventional lawn mowers are well-known and used on a daily basis by lawn maintenance companies, landscapers, and individuals with a yard or field that requires mowing. Traditional towed lawn mowers have a mower attachment attached to the back of a tractor or other vehicle. These towed lawn mowers typically receive the power required for rotating their blades from the tractor's engine. An auxiliary drive train from the tractor is connected to the towed mower's drive shaft, utilizing the tractors power-take-off (PTO) output shaft, to provide a rotational force for turning of the blade, or blades. The mower is then towed behind the tractor and the grass or brush can be cut wherever the tractor can go. The problem with these traditional towed mowers is that mowing is limited to generally flat areas and other stable areas where the tractor can safely operate. Traditional towed mowers cannot mow severely declining areas such as the banks of a ditch, nor can they cut severely inclining areas such as the sides of a steep hill or embankment.
It is, thus, desirable to provide a mower attachment for a tractor that allows the mower attachment to extend to the side of the tractor so that the tractor can travel along side of an area to be mowed, and further, to have a mowing deck that can be adjustable to angle up or down so that inclining and declining areas, relative to the path of the tractor, can be efficiently mowed.